Madoka and the Beast
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Parody of Beauty and the Beast. Madoka is a girl looking for adventure. Soon she gets the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for the Beyblade fans. **

**Enjoy! I'm also including songs!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion or Beauty and the Beast: Plot, songs, etc. **

_Words: singing_

Once upon a time, lived a prince. He was always selfish and never thought of any body, but himself. One day, in a storm, an old beggar knocked on the castle doors. The prince answered it. "Please would you spare a room for me?", the beggar asked. The prince scoffed and asked, "What do you have to offer me?". The old woman took out a red rose. She handed it to him.

"Leave, and don't come back", the prince said.

Then the old woman transformed into a beautiful goddess.

The prince asked for forgiveness, but the goddess denied. She cast a spell on the castle and everyone in it. She transformed him into a monstrous beast.

"Until you learn to love, and earn that person's love in return, the spell will be broken". The beast stayed in his room. With only a mirror to see the outside world and the rose, which was a magical rose she had given him. Soon he lost all hope. For who could ever love a beast.

On the country side, was a little cottage. There lived the beautiful young lady, Madoka. She walked to the village.

_Little town, It's a quiet village, every day, like the one before_

_Little town, filled with little people, waking up to say…_

Then everybody starts greeting Madoka. She smiles in return and continues her walk.

_There goes the baker with his tray as always, The same old bread and rolls to sell_

_Every morning just the same_

_Since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town_

"Good morning, Madoka", the baker greeted.

"Hello", she replied. "Where are you going?", he asked.

"The bookshop. I just finished the most amazing story"-, she was cut off by the baker's orders to another employee. She shrugged and walked away.

_Look there she goes the girl is strange,_

_No question. Dazed and Distracted, can't you tell..?_

_Never part of any crowd_

'_Cause her head's up in some cloud_

_No denying she's a funny girl that Madoka.._

_There must be more than this provincial life!_

Madoka entered the bookstore. "Hello, Madoka", the bookshop owner said.

"I came to return the book. Do you have anything new?", she asked.

The man nodded his head no. Madoka grabbed a book. "I'll take this one", she said. The man raised an eyebrow and asked, "Didn't you read this book already?". She nodded. "Well, you can have it", he said.

"But..", she started. "No, I mean it", he assured. "Thank you", she said as she left the book store.

_Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar_

_I wonder if she's feeling well_

_With a dreamy far off look, and her nose stuck in a book_

_What a puzzle to the rest of us is Madoka.._

Madoka sits down in a nearby fountain and reads a part of the book. Then she walks away reading it.

_Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty"_

_She's got no parallel, But behind that fair façade_

_I'm afraid she's rather odd_

_Very different from the rest of us_

_She's nothing like the rest of us_

_Yes, different from the rest us she's Madoka_

While she was walking, the town's huntsman Jason was watching her.

"I've got my eye for that one", he told his friend while pointing at Madoka.

"Her?", he asked. "Yes, I'm the best, and I deserve the best".

As he ran to Madoka, three other girls were watching Jason run.

_Look there he goes, Isn't he dreamy?_

_Jason, Oh he's so cute, Be still my heart, _

_I'm hardly breathing_

Madoka kept walking while Jason was running for her.

_There must be more than this provincial life!_

_Just watch I'll make her my wife!_

_Look there she goes, a girl who's strange but special_

_A most peculiar mad'moiselle_

_It's a pity and a sin, she doesn't quite fit in_

'_Cause she really is a funny girl_

_A beauty but a funny girl_

_She really is a funny girl that Madoka!_

Madoka continues to walk, but is stopped by Jason. "Hello, Madoka", he says while grabbing the book. "Hi, Can I have my book back?", she asks him. "Why do you read? There are more important things…like me", he says. She rolls her eyes. "Would you like to see my trophies?", Jason asks her. She shakes her head no. "I have to go to my father", she says as she starts to walk away. Then an explosion is seen from where she lives.

Jason's friend laughs and Madoka runs to her father leaving Jason and his friend laughing.

**My God I'm finished! It took long but I don't care. I love this movie! :)**

**Ch.2 will be up maybe tomorrow. Bye and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 of this story. Enjoy!**

Madoka arrived home to her father. "Madoka, is that you?", her father asked. "Yes", she called back. She watched her father create the first computer. He really wants to change the world.

Madoka's P.O.V.

After a while my father goes to a convention. "Be safe", I call after him.

I go back into our little cottage. I read my book. Then I hear the door being knocked. I went to check who it was. It was Jason. I groan and open the door.

Jason was wearing a tuxedo. "Will you marry"-, he was cut off by me slamming the door on his face. After he left, I went outside.

"The nerve", I yell.

_Can't you see it_

_Me, his little wife, no not me_

_I want much more than this provincial life!_

I ran to the open field behind my home.

I lay there looking at the sky. My thoughts are interrupted by a horse.

It was my dad's horse. I gasp and get on. "Take me to him", I tell the horse.

After some galloping into the dark forest, we stopped at a castle. It looked liked one of those fairytale type of castle, except it was dark and had no happiness. I walked in.

Normal P.O.V.

As Madoka walked in, she didn't notice that she was being watched.

A candlelight and a clock are seen in the distance.

"She is the one", the candlelight said. The clock scoffed. "Shut up, Ginga", the clock said. "No, she is here to break the spell, Kyoya",Ginga replied.

Ginga began following Madoka, while Kyoya started following him also.

Madoka reached the end of the stairs and saw her father locked up.

"Who did this you?", Madoka screamed. The father shakes his head.

Then suddenly something pulls her back. "Who let you in here?", the voice screamed. Madoka falls on the ground. She looks around to see no one.

"Who's there?", she questions. "The master of this castle", replies the person. "Can you let my father go?", Madoka asks.

"He trespassed and he must be punished".

Madoka felt a tear run down her cheek. "I'll…take his place", her voice shakes with fear.

Madoka ignores her father's protests. Madoka realizes she hasn't even seen the person who did this. "May I see your face?", she asks.

The person hesitates but steps into the light. Madoka gasps to see a beast.**(A/N: Just imagine the one from the movie:))**

The beast sends the father away back to the village. The beast shows Madoka to her room. On the way, she sees lots of things in the castle.

Ginga was next to the beast. "Say something", he whispered.

The beast shrugs and says, "You will sleep in this room."

Ginga looked at him and gave him a face that said, 'really?'

At the end, they reached a room. He opened the door and she saw that it was a room fit for a Queen.

Once he leaves, Madoka jumps on the bed and starts sobbing.

Madoka's father hurries to see Jason. When he tells everyone what he saw, everybody laughed and called the man crazy. Her father left home.

A knock at the door was heard. Madoka quickly stands up.

She goes to the door, prepared for anything that will come. She opens the door to find no one. How strange, she thought to herself. Before she closed the door, she heard a voice, a child's voice.

"Hello, miss", the voice said. She looks down to see a teacup. A pot comes in. "Yuu, what did I tell you?", the teapot asked the teacup. "Not to disturb our guests, Hikaru", he replies.

"You can TALK", Madoka says. They both nod. Madoka sits on the floor.

Yuu hops to her side. "Here, you can drink from me", he says. Madoka laughs. They have a talk, and Madoka, not knowing that someone is watching her.

**This was Ch.2! Who thought yuu was going to be the teacup? **

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion or Beauty and the Beast: songs, plot, etc.**

"Master, are you alright?", Ginga asked. The beast shaked his head.

"She'll never love me, she is already scared of me", the beast says.

Ginga was about to say something when Kyouya talked,

"Well, after what happened to her".

"Just leave me alone and make her feel at home", The beast ordered.

Both nodded and left.

After the talk, Madoka decided she needed a plan. She was not going to be the damsel in distress. She went to the window. Maybe I could climb down, she thought. She saw the cliff. Madoka drops on the bed.

There is a knock on the door. "Yes?", she asks.

"It's me Madoka!", screamed Yuu. Madoka laughed and opened the door.

"Hikaru sent me to tell you to come to dinner", he said while jumping up and down. Madoka shrugged and shook her head.

"You can also get a tour around the whole castle", Yuu added.

She started to think again. She hasn't ate and really wants to look around instead of being stuck in the room all day.

Madoka agreed and Yuu led her to the dining hall.

Madoka gasped. It was beautiful. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Then a Ginga came out. "Hello. Please , young lady, will you be our guest?", he asked. Madoka nodded and many things came out and greeting her.

They all danced and sang. Madoak ate a good meal.

"So can I get a tour of the castle?", Madoka asked Ginga.

Ginga agreed while Kyouya said no. "Why?", she asked. After a few minutes of arguing, Kyouya agreed.

They showed her everything. Well, except The Master's part of the castle.

Madoka laughed at Ginga and Kyouya arguing.

After the tour, Madoka left to her room.

She laid in bed thinking about her father. She cried a tear.

Then something hit her. She had always wanted a life of adventure.

Maybe this is her chance.

She yawned and fell into a deep sleep.

The beast was watching her sleep. So peaceful, and beautiful, he thought.

He sigh and decided to sleep also.

Ginga was in the kitchen with the rest of the gang.

"Do you think this curse will ever be broken?", Hikaru asked.

"We don't know", Kyouya said.

"Yuu go to sleep", Hikaru ordered. Yuu groaned but listened.

"We'll see tomorrow", Ginga said. Then they all went to take a rest.

**Sorry if it's short. **

**Next chapter will be really interesting. So keep reading and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! I'm Back! Sorry for not updating sooner..school and stuff…:(**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade metal Fusion or Beauty and the Beast: songs, plot, etc.**

Madoka's P.O.V.

I woke up and took a quick shower.

I put on my dress and walked out of the room. I look to both my sides.

No one is awake yet.

I walk out so sneaky like and I found myself at a door.

Ginga hasn't shown me this room. I reach to open it but something stops me.

But I'm only checking. I open the door to find a mess.

Torned up things on the floor. I walk in.

I reach the part of the room that had a balcony. I step out and saw everything.

So beautiful, for a scary castle.

Suddenly I feel my shoulder in pain. I scream. It turns to me to meet the beast.

"What are you doing here?", he asked me bitterly.

I tried to talk but I couldn't. he walk toward me. I walk backward. I feel my legs have met the balcony. I turn my head to see the cliff.

The beast walks a few more steps forward. i walk a little bit back.

I gasped to see that I was falling. I guess I tripped over the balcony.

Then suddenly something grabs hold of my arm.

I see it was the beast. He lifts me up and drops me safely on the balcony floor.

The beast drops to the floor unconscious. I walk toward him and kneel beside him. "Thank you," I whisper softly.

I run to get help.

Normal P.O.V.

Hikaru came in and as a miracle, they were able to get the beast in Madoka's bed.

Hikaru and the others left.

Madoka stayed to watch the beast if he woke up.

Soon after a few hours, he finally woke up.

"Are you feeling any better?", Madoka asked with worry.

The beast looked up to see Madoka.

He looked around the room. Madoka giggled.

"You're in my room", she said.

As Madoka was healing his wounds, she decided to tell him.

"Thank you for saving me", she said with compassion. The beast looks surprised, not knowing what to say.

"Your welcome", he replied.

After the incident, the beast and Madoka became better friends.

Madoka would tease him and he would tease her back.

Yuu was watching them pay around.

"Master finally looks like he's happy right, Gingy", Yuu said.

Ginga nodded and so did Kyouya and Hikaru.

"I see something that wasn't there before", Hikaru said.

Ginga and Kyouya nodded with grins on their faces. Yuu looked at them.

"What does that mean?", he asked.

Hikaru laughed. "I'll tell you when you're older", she said.

Yuu groaned.

Madoka was playing with the beast outside in the snow.

She laughed at how he tried to attack her with snowballs but failed.

They fought with snowballs until both o them fell into the snow.

They would lay there and talk about random things.

"I think we should go inside", she said.

He nodded and followed her inside the castle.

Both ate dinner.

"Madoka", the beast said. "I wanted to show you something".

He led her into a room. He covered her eyes and opened them.

She gasped. Lots of books. But her eyes landed on a specific one.

She grabbed it. 'Technology and Science', it read.

She hugged the beast. "No one has ever been this nice to me", she told him.

The beast hugged her back and both proceeded to see other books.

The others were watching.

"Something that wasn't there before", Hikaru said once again.

Yuu became irritated. "What does that mean?", he nearly shouted.

Ginga and Kyouya laughed at Yuu.

Maybe this curse will be broken, the beast thought as he looked at Madoka.

**I know it's short but I'll update soon. **

**BYE and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! Tol you I'll update soon :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion or Beauty and the Beast: songs, plot, etc.**

The beast and Madoka were reading once again at the library.

They were reading about the science of Earth and all the living things.

Madoka seemed intrigued, but the beast was looking at something else.

Or someone else.

He was looking at Madoka. Her dark brown hair and her beautiful sapphire eyes. He liked the way she thought for herself and not let people walk all over her. The beast felt his heart skip a beat.

Is this how love feels like?, he asked himself.

"Come on, lets do something", Madoka encouraged. The beast thought for a moment. He had the perfect idea.

"How about a special date?", he offered. "Like friends", he added quickly.

Madoka nodded.

"I'll go get dressed", she said before running off.

Hikaru overheard the conversation and hopped off to find Ginga and Kyouya.

"Guys we have to prepare something special tonight!", she ordered. She told them what she heard and everybody went to work.

"The spell might and just maybe be broken tonight!", Ginga yelled with joy.

"I'll go help Madoka, you two go help the Master", Hikaru ordered the two boys.

"Can I come?", Yuu asked in his most cutest voice.

Hikaru couldn't disagree and nodded.

_With Madoka_

Madoka's P.O.V.

I run back to my room and take a shower.

I get out with a towel wrapped around me. I was so excited.

A question kept repeating in my head.

Could I like this beast? I hear a knock on my door. I open a crack and see Hikaru and Yuu.

I allow them to enter.

"What are you going to wear?", Hikaru asked me. "I don't know", I reply.

Yuu starts laughing.

"What's so funny, Yuu", I ask him.

"I don't know, I laugh for no apparent reasons sometimes", he said.

"I have the perfect choice of dress for you", Hikaru says.

_With beast, Ginga, Kyouya_

Ginga and Kyouya were getting the Beast ready.

"I don't think I could do this", the beast started backing down.

"You'll be fine", Kyouya said.

"Should we fix his fur?", Ginga asked stupidly. Kyouya nodded.

_A few minutes later_

"I look stupid", the beast said.

Ginga laughed nervously. "We'll fix up", Hyoma, the hairdresser said as he walked in.

After the beast was ready, he looked at Ginga, Kyouya, and Hyoma.

They gave him positive signs.

He walked out. He was standing at the beginning of the staircase.

The beast saw the door on the opposite side was opening.

Out came out Hikaru and Yuu,then came out Madoka.

He was stunned by how beautiful she was.

She was wearing a stunning yellow dress and her hair was tied up.

She walked down the staircase and the beast following.

They met at the bottom of the staircase.

They both intertwined arms and walked to the table.

When they arrived at the dining table, it was covered with delicious foods and drinks.

Madoka and the beast sat down and ate. After they finished, they chatted.

Madoka laughed at the joke he told her.

The beast noticed Hikaru standing in the ballroom.

"Would you like to dance?", the beast asked her.

Madoka looked down. "I don't now how", she said in a sad tone.

He grabbed her hand. She looks up.

"There's always a first time", he says as he leads her into the ballroom.

He puts his paw on her waist and he grabs her hand. She looks at him. She notices he has dazzling amber eyes.

They start dancing and Madoka lays her head on his chest.

The beast smiled.

While they were dancing, Ginga and the others were watching them.

"Do you think"-, Ginga was cut off by Hikaru shushing him.

The beast led her into the balcony.

They sat down on the edge. "Thank you", Madoka said.

"Why?", he asked.

"For being with you", she blushed deeply when she said this.

"And everything!", she added.

"I bet my father", she stopped and looked down.

"What's wrong?", he asked with worry.

"My father, I haven't seen him in a long time", she confesses.

"Follow me", the beast ordered. Both of them arrived at his room.

He gave her a mirror. "Tell the mirror what you want to see", he says.

Madoka nodded. "Let me see my father", she said quietly.

The mirror glowed and it showed her father in bed, looking sick.

Madoka gasped. "Father", she whispered.

The beast watched as Madoka started crying. He loved her and he didn't want to see her suffer.

"You can go", he told her.

"Really?", she asked. The beast nodded. She hugs him.

"Thank you", she said.

"Wait", the beast stopped her. He gave her the mirror.

"So you can remember me", he said. Before she left, she kissed his cheek.

She turned and walked to her room.

She put on her usual dress and got out to her horse.

She looked up to the balcony to see the beast looking at her.

Then she was on her way to her father.

Not knowing a little guest was in her bag.

_With beast_

Ginga came in. "Where is Madoka?", he asks.

"I let her go", the beast says quietly. "Why?", Ginga almost screams.

"Because I love her", he answered.

"Just leave me be", he ordered. Ginga walked out to find Hikaru.

"Have you seen Yuu?", she asks with worry.

"No", he says.

The beast looks in the direction in which Madoka left.

He felt a tear roll down his fur.

"Just when I knew how to love, you left", he said into the thin air.

**Okay, I'm stopping there.**

**Pretty long….**

**Bye and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Ready for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Meta Fusion!**

Madoka's P.O.V.

I arrived to my little cottage. I got off my horse and I ran to the door.

It was a little hard because of all the snow.

I open the door and enter. I drop my bag on the chair and I hurry to the room.

I gasp to see my father sick and full of fever. I gab a warm cloth and put it on his forehead. He wakes up after a few minutes.

"Madoka, is that you?", he asked hoarsely. "Yes", I reply softly.

Almost instantly, he lifts from the bed and pulls me into a hug.

He started crying. "Father, please don't cry, I'm here", I try to calm him down.

"I thought the beast", he trailed off when he gasped.

I turn to see what he had saw. I smile. It was Yuu, coming out of the bag.

"Hi, Madoka", he said in his usual tone.

"Yuu, what are you doing here? Won't Hikaru get worried?", I ask him.

Suddenly he looks dumfounded. "How am I supposed to know?", he asked in his cute voice.

I giggle to myself. I snap my fingers. "I totally forgot my manners", I say.

"Father, this is Yuu", I said. I got no reply.

"Father? Father?", I ask. I see that he was stunned.

I mentally slapped myself. It's not everyday you see a talking teacup.

I clap my hands in front of his face. He let out a little scream, which caused Yuu to start laughing. "Yuu", I start to scold.

We all start laughing. But our fun was stopped by some banging on the door.

"Yuu, hide in the bag and don't talk", I ordered. He listened and hid in my bag.

I walked to the door with my father behind me.

I opened the door to find Jason. I groaned. "What do you want, Jason?", I asked. He didn't respond.

Behind him was a carriage that read, 'For the Mentally Ill'.

"We are here for your father", Jason said.

"He's not crazy!", I shout to him.

"Why don't you tell your daughter about the 'beast'," Jason said.

"The beast was big and furry", my father started describing the beast.

"See", Jason said while looking at me.

"Marry me and I'll let your father free", he offered.

I try to talk, but then something pops into my mind.

I run to the room. I grab the mirror and run back outside.

"See, The beast is real", I tell off Jason. All Jason does is grabs the mirror from my hand and says, "We must kill the beast".

Some of the villagers started cheering. Kill the beast.

My heart felt like it was shattering.

"No, you can't do that, he hasn't done anything to you", I try to stop him.

"Do you know what I see?", he asks me.

"I see you have feelings for this beast", he whispers to me.

I realize that he is right. I do.

"And because I can't have you, then neither will the beast".

"Now we have our bait!", Jason shouted to the others.

Bait? Then I feel an arm wrap around my waist.

"Hey, let me go", I shout.

Jason throws me to the other men. "Tie her up", he ordered.

A few minutes later, I was tied up.

I was hanging by a pole. My hands were tied to the piece of wood.

They lifted me and now they were carrying me on a wagon to the castle.

"Now, you mirror, show me the way to the Beast!", he ordered the mirror.

It glowed and it showed the directions.

We were on our way.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I am so sorry, I thought to myself.

"Madoka, are you okay?", I hear a voice. I look to all my sides and come face to face with Yuu.

He was on my shoulder.

Normal P.O.V.

"Yuu, is there any way to warn the others?", I whisper to him.

"I don't think so", he whispers back.

"Just stay hidden in my shoulder, ok", I tell him.

_At the castle_

Hikaru was worried about Yuu.

Ginga and Kyouya were sad.

"I knew we shouldn't have put our hopes up", Kyouya said.

Ginga sighed. Then he saw lights.

"Look, maybe Madoka is coming back!", he shouted as he hopped to the window.

The three of them were shocked to find a mob.

"We have to tell the Master!", Hikaru yelled.

**I'm stopping here. I left a cliffy! **

**I know it's short, but i promise next chapter will be longer!  
><strong>

**I am so evil! :) I want to keep you waiting for the next chap.**

**Oh, I you're wondering how Madoka is hanging, just picture Ann from King Kong, when they are sacrificing her K**

**Bye and REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last Chapter! Enjoy!**

**Also note everyone is alittle older...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Hikaru hopped to the Beast's room.

"Sir, a mob is coming towards the castle", she said. "Who cares?", he replied. "But", she trailed off and ran back to where Kyouya and Ginga were. They all arrived at the main room with everyone.

"We are being attacked and we have to protect this castle!", Kyouya screamed to the others. Then they felt the door being banged.

"Get ready!", Kyouya commanded.

_Outside of the castle_

"Remember boys!", Jason screamed. "The beast is mine!", he said.

Madoka was still hanging with Yuu on her shoulder.

Madoka tried to think of a plan. She looked over to Yuu. For the first time she had finally noticed a chip on the edge.

"Yuu, Can you cut this rope?", she asked him. Yuu looked at the rope.

"I'll try", he whispered back.

Madoka looked at the castle. Her eyes wandered over to the balcony.

I wonder if he's there, she thought to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door being smashed open.

Then she heard screams.

Yuu started laughing. "Looks like they were prepared", he laughed to himself.

"Yuu, go back inside and bring back Hikaru", I order him.

I see he had hopped off of my shoulder and he hopped into the castle.

_Inside the castle_

Jason and the others were ambushed.

Yuu came in and found Hikaru. "Hikaru", he yelled. She turned and brought him close. "Where were you?", she asked him.

"With Madoka", he answered.

Jason dodged everything and he ran off to find the beast that had stolen Madoka's heart.

Jason had finally found the room in which the Beast was.

He saw he was sitting down, with his eyes closed.

Jason lifted his Bow and Arrow. "Come on Beast, fight", he ordered.

The beast turned.

"Fight or the woman you love will suffer a similar fate", Jason threatened.

The beast's ears perked up. The only woman he loved was Madoka.

"If you don't believe me, look out the balcony", Jason said.

The beast walked onto the balcony and gasped. He saw Madoka tied up.

Their eyes met. The beast turned back his attention to Jason and lunged at him.

"Oh, it is on", The beast said as he walked to Jason.

Madoka felt safe. He wasn't dead.

Madoka's P.O.V.

I started to swing, hoping the rope will rip. No use, I thought.

"Madoka", I hear a voice. I look down to see Ginga and Kyouya.

"Can you guys cut the rope?", I ask.

They nod. They hop onto my shoulder.

Suddenly I feel something cold. "Is that a knife?", I ask filled with fear.

"Hi", the knife spoke to me.

Ginga laughed. "That's our friend, Tsubasa".

Finally the rope ripped and I fell to the ground. I stand up to my feet.

I see most of the villagers have left. Except one. Jason.

I grab a bow and arrow that one of the villagers left behind.

"Madoka, Where are you going?", Ginga screamed after me.

I ignore him and continue to run into the castle.

_With Ginga_

Ginga looked over to Kyouya and Tsubasa.

"What do you think she's going to do?", he asked.

"We'll see", Kyouya said.

_With Beast and Jason_

Jason shot an arrow at the Beast, who easily dodged.

"Come on, Beast!", Jason screamed at him.

Jason was already covered in bruises. The beast growled at Jason.

Then both heard a noise. Both turned to see Madoka.

"Madoka", both of them said at the same time.

The beast saw that Jason was distracted and he threw Jason across the room.

He walked over to Madoka.

"You came back", he said softly. Madoka nodded. He hugged her.

Madoka then saw Jason, grabbing a knife and running over to the beast.

She quickly moved behind the beast and felt the knife stab her.

She fell to the floor, clutching herself.

The beast saw this and snapped.

He grabbed Jason and threw him off the cliff on the other side of the balcony.

He heard his screams. "Go to hell", he whispered.

He then walked over to Madoka, who was on the floor.

"Madoka, I'm sorry, I should've taken that blow", he said.

She laughed. "Why are you laughing?", he questioned.

Madoka slid her hand into her dress and took out a book.

She slowly got up.

"Good thing it wasn't one of my favorites", she joked.

The beast started laughing as well. Both stopped and looked at each other.

"Madoka, all I want to say, is something I wanted to tell you for a while.

Ever since we became friends, I had fallen in love with you", he confessed.

"I'm sorry, I don't like you", she said.

He dropped his face in shame.

"I love you", Madoka said as the beast lifted his head.

He held her hands and she hugged him.

Ginga and the other arrived. They were happy to see them Madoka stated laughing.

"What's so funny", he asked her.

"After everything, I never knew your name", she replied.

He started to talk but was stopped by a white light surrounded him.

The light went toward the castle and Ginga and the rest.

Madoka covered her eyes.

The light stopped. She opened her eyes to find: a read-heade man, a young blonde haired boy, a blue haired woman, and a green haired man.

"Madoka, it's us", they screamed in unison.

Madoka's P.O.V.

I recognized their voices. "Ginga, Yuu, Hikaru, and Kyouya!", I screamed and we had a group hug, excluding Kyouya.

I looked to see the castle was different looking. It looked like a happy fairytale type.

"What, no hug for me?", I hear another voice.

I turn to see a man with snow white hair with a red patch.

He had crown-like object on his forehead.

I step back.

"Madoka, it's me", he says. He walks toward me and looks into my eyes.

Amber eyes. "Madoka, it's"-, I cut him off by pressing my lips upon his.

He wraps his arms around my waist and my arms around his neck.

I hear Yuu go, "Ewwww".

"Yuu, you'll understand when you're older", I heard Hikaru tell him.

I let go of him. "I only know one person with yellow eyes", I tell him.

He smiles.

"Oh, yeah, you never answered my question", I tell him.

"My name is Ryuuga", he says.

Then I hear Yuu, "Hooray!". We all laugh at Yuu, who was jumping up and down.

_A few days later…_

There was a party for a celebration. Yuu was playing with Hikaru,

Ginga was looking for food, and Kyouya was being himself.

Everybody was invited. Madoka's father was there also.

Madoka was dancing with Yuu, while Kyouya was dancing with Hikaru.

Madoka felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see Ryuuga.

"May I have this dance?", he asked. Madoka nods.

They start dancing.

"You're not a bad dancer", Ryuuga teased her.

Madoka giggled to herself.

"You're my Beauty", he whispers in her ear.

"And you're my Beast", she whispers back. Both smile at each other and dance the night away.

**The End!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the story, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story!**

**Watch out soon, I'll add another story soon…:)**

**Bye and REVIEW! **


End file.
